Misinterpretation
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Just as the title implies. Slight KF/Rob


**Always wanted to type this up, got lazy. Mom's decided I'm Patient Zero for strep throat. I always have it. So yeah, I'm sick. CAN'T FEEL MY FINGERS! RAWR! So yeah, just remember, _this isn't what you think it is. _**

**Disclaimer: don't own me any characters. **

Dick groaned in anger, zipping his jacket up all the way. Even that didn't hide it.

"Damnit KF!" he seethed, trying to pull his collar up farther, "Did you have to make it so big?"

He looked in the mirror, sighing heavily. No matter how high he could zip up his jacket, Batman was going to see it and he'd have both his and Wally's heads mounted in the living room by morning. Wally came up behind Dick in the reflection, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that noticeable," he argued, "If I wasn't the one who made it, I wouldn't be able to see it."

Doubtful blue eyes cut the short distance between the emerald ones above them. The emerald eyes remained calm.

"Trust me dude. Nobody's going to notice," Wally assured his boyfriend, lovingly tousling the now finger-free hair.

"Batman will!" some of the hysteria started to seep into his voice. "Batman notices everything! And when I get home and have to take off my jacket, he's going to kill me!"

Wally rolled his eyes, staring closely at Dick's hidden neck in the mirror.

"He won't _kill _you. He might beat you into a near-death state…" he joked, laughing to himself.

Dick's eyes narrowed and he punched Wally in the shoulder. The ginger winced, but he kept laughing as he saw how scared the little thirteen year old was. He unconsciously rubbed his arm, but it was a comfort to know that he probably wouldn't be bruised too hard.

"It's not funny!" Dick cried, tears in his eyes, "Agh! He's going to _murder _me! He'll make it look like I offed myself and he'll tell the police I've been suffering from major depression lately!"

Wally stopped laughing and frowned sadly. He opened his arms, offering a hug. Dick looked like he was going to say yes, but when he heard the door open, he froze and backed off. Emerald and blue eyes darted quickly to the door. Kaldur stood in the doorway, just as frozen. He began to nod in greeting when he noticed something.

"Robin… what is that on your neck?" Kaldur observed, cocking his head to the side.

Dick let out a terrified squeak, pulling his collar up to his nose and hiding his face in his shirt.

"Told you!" his voice may have been muffled, but the fear wasn't.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing," he promised Kaldur, "Rob's just overreacting."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow and stayed silent for a long moment before he suspiciously nodded and backed up out of the room. When the door was closed, Wally turned to Dick. The little ebony was still playing groundhog.

"He's gone," Wally whispered.

Dick shook his head madly, refusing to come out of hiding.

"He saw! He saw!" he cried, his voice shaking.

Wally sighed.

"Hey, you agreed to it," he pointed out, "You can't blame me for anything."

The maskless Boy Wonder shivered in fear.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time!" he claimed, then mumbling something about digging his own grave.

The ginger pursed his lips, thinking hard for a moment before he reached out and tugged the zipper down, revealing the cute little pale face he had come to love. Dick squirmed as fresh air hit his face.

"Don't worry babe. I can take care of it. Let's go to the bathroom," Wally put on his most comforting smile.

Dick felt just the slightest big safer and he poked his head out of the jacket. He walked after Wally into the bathroom of his ginger's room, shutting the wooden door behind them. He kept awkwardly tugging at his collar, trying to hide it more from himself then anyone else. Wally opened the medicine cabinet next to the sink, standing on his tippy toes to reach up to the higher shelves.

"This won't hurt, will it?" he asked nervously, rubbing it cautiously.

Wally shook his head, his eyes glued to the cabinet.

"Why would it?"

Dick looked in the mirror in front of him, frowning at it. It really was noticeable. How would Wally hide it?

"… It's on my neck after all… you aren't going to just… wash it off?"

Wally laughed. "You can't wash that off. It's going to last a few days, whether you like it or not. If I tried to wash it off, I'd probably end up killing you because I crushed your windpipe or whatever."

Dick groaned again, hiding his eyes in his hands. Batman was going to kill him. Then, Wally spotted what he wanted and dropped back down until he was flat-footed again. In his hands, he had a little container full of a clear substance. Dick backed away suspiciously. Wally sighed.

"Do you want it off or not?" he frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

Dick kept his eyes on the container.

"Shouldn't you be using… that skin colored powdery stuff that girls use?" he asked slowly.

Wally set the container down on the sink's edge.

"Do I look like the guy that would have make-up in his bathroom?" his eyes narrowed, "Besides, you're way too pale. It'd stand out more. Don't you trust me?"

Dick nervously sighed, stepping forward. He unzipped his jacket, turning his head so it was more visible. Wally was almost reluctant to hide it.

"Come on…" he whined, "It's cute!"

Dick said nothing, so Wally picked up the container again. He was still very reluctant.

"B-But Rob," he dragged out the nickname, pouting ever so lightly.

Dick growled from deep in his throat. Wally sighed, bowing his head sadly.

"Can I at least take a picture?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would you want a picture?"

Wally took that as a yes. He slipped his phone out and snapped a quick picture, looking at the final product with a smile. It was Dick; his head turned sideways, his eyes closed so the blue was hidden from the world. Written in red, yellow and black sharpie on his neck were the words: _Property of Wally West _with a big lightning bolt in a circle below it. He took his Germ-Ex from the container and started to wash the mark off, grumbling angrily under his breath as he did so.

**Hahaa… Bet you thought it was a hickey… I dunno, sorry if this sucked. Someone dared me to do it. **

**-F.J. **


End file.
